Gunnos
Gunnos is a main character in Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits. His B-Daman is Break Ogre. Appearance Gunnos is an eleven year old male with orange hair and blue eyes. Gunnos is usally seen in a stone age like costume and carries around a large stone tomahawk. Gunnos wears a green elephant hat with white designs and tusks. On his torso he wears a red tank top with a ripped brown button cloth. On his arms he wears large wristbands and on his waist he wears a loincloth skirt and green belt with orange equipment holders. Trivia *Gunnos is 132 cm tall and weighs 37 kg. *His blood type is AB. *His birthday is on 24 December. *Gunnos was banned from participating from tournaments in the Manga, due to violent use of B-Daman against hunters who were trying to hurt his pet mammoth. *In the Manga, his name is spelt as Gannos. Personality Gunnos is a very uplifting young man and his personality is much like Yamato's. Gunnos comes off as very annoying, always bragging and bringing the same topic up over and over again. Gunnos is very self-confident and will always reach for his goals. Gunnos has a strong sense of sportsmanship and morals, but is both a sore loser and a sore winner. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Anime) Gunnos debuted challenging Yamato to almost every contest known to man and beating him at every single on. He also humiliated Yamato after a speed-eating contest. Yamato then challenges Gunnos to a B-Da Battle where he says he can beat him in one shot and if not he'll lose. The two battle over two hundred and seventy times and Gunnos wins everytime when Yamato misses his first shot. After Gunnos finishes gloating Yamato challenges him to a game of ultimate strike where the two must destroy large pillars of stone and whoever does the most damage wins. Yamato defeats Gunnos with his strike shot and Gunnos feels as if he had been treated unfairly since he only had B-Da Balls. Gunnos and Yamato then go searching for a strike shot and find the Shop Owner that Yamato had already met. The shop owner fools them into thinking their is a strike shot in a pile of B-Da Balls and Gunnos searches until a B-Da Ball that he two think is a strike shot rolls to Yamato. The two are then confronted by a group of grave robbers (because their in a graveyard) and with the fake strike shot that skatters into several B-Da Balls, Gunnos wins. Yamato and Gunnos then search off for the real strike shot together. Gunnos and Yamato are next seen when Bull and Aqulas find them competing in a local town fair using Yamato's strike shot. Break Ogre and the Metal Shot Gunnos and Yamato enter a tournament to win the Metal Shot strike shot. Terry McScotty and Joe also compete in theis tournament. The match type being a trap shooting battle royal, Gunnos fights fiercly through the entire match and causes Yamato's chances of winning to drop dramatically by cutting him off at every point. Gunnos eventually cuts down his competition to Joe and Terry who fire the final shot together but Gunnos is able to cut their shot in half causing them to miss and Gunnos winning the tourney and his new found Metal Shot. Gunnos first puts his metal shot to the test when he faces off against Yamato in B-Daman Invasion. Ironically he has the advantage until he uses his Metal Shot which fails to shoot even two feet infront of Gunnos. Yamato infers that it is due to his Helio's custom design and the Metal Shot's massive weight and Gunnos agrees to let Yamato have the Metal Shot. While moaping over this dissapointment Gunnos is captured by the nearby villagers for tresspassing. While in the vicinity the towns people are attacked by a gang of three B-Daplayers who destroy most of their B-Daman. Gunnos uses his abilty to B-Da Battle with his feet to scare the gang away. After saving the people he is set free and fed to his delight. Afterwards the villagers asses that he is worthy of their newly crafted B-Daman; Break Ogre. This delight is short lived when Gunnos figures out that it is just a stone prototype from the actuall B-Daman. Later Gunnos helps a village girl with her chores until he is approached by the gang he scared off earlier. They challenge him to a B-Daman invasion match using the same log that Gunnos and Yamato used in their match. Gunnos begins the match but is outmatched 5 to 1 until Yamato comes and supports Gunnos by giving him back his Metal Shot. The girl then gives Gunnos back the stone prototype to use in his match, Gunnos loads the Metal Shot transforming Break Ogre from stone to a normal B-Daman. Gunnos would then use his new special move "Metallic Stamp" to defeat the gang once and for all. The Winner's Tournament Yamato next takes Gunnos to a nearby city where he also introduces him to a nearby B-Colliseum. There Gunnos meets a good friend of Yamato's named Liena, Liena Grace Vincent. They exchange conversation and Yamato decids to help Liena find a strike shot. The next clue to a strike shot leads to the caves of wind where Aqulas, Shin and Bull all meet. After Aqulas discovers Revolver Hades Gunnos challenges him for his own reasons. Gunnos fights to the best of his ability but is easily defeated by Aqulas' Stealth Shot. Manga Gunnos appears as a member of Team junk. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Video Game) Yamato met Gunnos on his first time visiting Daytoon. Gunnos always brags on having defeated Yamato, even before their first meeting. Yamato then challenged Gunnos in DHB. If Yamato win using strike shots, Gunnos will say that Yamato cheats by using strike shots. If Yamato win without using any strike shots, Gunnos will say that Yamato are too weak to use strike shots. Later, Gunnos tricked Yamato into giving the answer of Info Machine's riddle, leading them to Cracked B-daball, which is not considered as strike shot by Info Machine, and L-Stone Shield, a petrified B-da parts which is considered useless by Gunnos. Battle Record Gallery Gunnos Victory.png|Gunnos wins his Metal Shot Gunnos Metal Shot.png|Gunnos and his Metal Shot Metal Shot FAIL.png|Gunnos firing the Metal Shot from his Gun Breaker and failing Helio Custom.png|Gunnos' First B-Daman; Gun Breaker Gunnos Intermission.png|Gunnos and Gun Breaker on the Japanese Intermission Screen Gunnos.jpg|Gunnos getting on Yamato's nerves 02-1.jpg 07-2.jpg|Gunnos holding Break Ogre ImagesCACTNL1I.jpg Tumblr nfnkveW3OS1sarwbeo1 1280.jpg|Gunnos and Break Ogre on the Japanese Intermission Screen Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nl1uihZkZb1r4p0w6o2 1280.png Tumblr nl1uihZkZb1r4p0w6o4 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters